when the world comes down
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: takes place during NM.... what if Jasper felt to guilty about Bella's party that it was him who wanted to kill him self and not Edward... after an Unexpected attack Jasper is left to fight for his life but does he want to fight? can his family save him?
1. Chapter 1

Jasper was running as fast as he could through the woods. He didn't no exactly where he was going but he had to get away from that sweet sent. He could hear Alice and Edward following him but he didn't want to talk to them. He new he was a monster he didn't need to be reminded. "Jasper!" Alice cried out but he just kept running as fast as he could.

Soon Alice and Edward lost his sent and couldn't smell or hear him anymore. "Why did this have to happen?" Alice ask no one in particular "I don't know Alice" Edward said coming up behind her. "I'm going to bring Bella home now but don't give up we'll find him" Edward started walking away when Alice shouted "Edward wait!" He turned around and looked her in the eye's. "When we do find him can you please go easy on him. He really didn't mean it" Alice said looking at the ground. Edward looked at her with a hurt expression. Did she really think he was going to yell at Jasper "Alice Listen" Alice then looked up at him. "I know Jasper didn't mean it and I don't blame him. Did you really think I was going to yell at him?" "I don't know but i'm really worried Edward" "I know but i have to go bring Bella home. When I come back we will resume our search" Alice nodded and Edward left.

Jasper was sitting alone in some woods. He new he wasn't in Forks anymore because he couldn't sense his families emotions or any one else's for that matter and he liked it. He needed to clear his head. 'I can't believe what I did. I don't blame any of them for hating me.' He thought as he was siting on rock with his knees to his chest. Just then Jasper caught someone's emotions. It was a mix of determination and he wasn't sure what else but soon enough a vampire who must of been turned when he was 19 or 20 stood right in front of him. He had black shaggy hair. He was about 6'2 he had a skinny frame with beat up close on. He also had golden brown eye's and Jasper sensed he was ready to fight. Jasper also got up ready to fight "Who are you?" Jasper demanded "My name is Walowick" He said with a snarl.

Alice just got back and once she got in she was greeted by Esme "Did you did you find him?" she ask. Alice shook her head and went upstairs. She was packing cause she already new they were going to leave. She packed some of her favorite close and when she was in her closet she came across a photo album she look at the cover and threw it in her bag. Then she went down stairs and into the living room where Rosalie and Carlisle were cleaning up the glass that was all over the floor "Hows Bella?" Alice ask carlisle "She's fine. She doesn't want Jasper to feel guilty" "Well its to late for that" Alice said walking away.

**A\N okay i know its short but i wanted to see if this is good or not cuz if you guys don't like it then i won't continue .... if i get good reviews then i'll update and the next chapter should be longer .... =] **


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper and Walowick were ready to kill each other. When Jasper spoke up "What do you want?"

Walowick snarled at him and said "I want you guys to just leave me alone" Jasper just stared at him confused

"Sorry but I have no idea what the hell your talking about" Jasper growled

"So your not one of them?" Walowick ask. He was less tense now. Felling this Jasper also got less tense "Sorry I thought you were someone from my coven"

"Why? is your cove after you or something?" "Yeah" Walowick answered looking at the ground "Why are they after you?" "Because i'm not like them" he paused looking away.

"You see I don't like feeding off of humans so I eat animals and.." Jasper look at him surprised "Wait you eat animals to?" Walowick then looked at Jasper. "Your eye's aren't red" he whispered "Me and my family are 'vegetarians' as well. We also don't eat humans" then Walowick started to laugh "What!!!??" Jasper asked angry "You called your coven your family" "Yeah" "Sorry i just could never think of my coven as family is all..... there more like traders".

Jasper was actually starting to feel bad for him. Then they both jerked there heads in the same direction. "Carp there coming..... cover for me" Walowick said as he ran. A few seconds later a tall vampire with dark brown hair and deep red eye's appeared with like 20 other vampires behind him. "Hello" the vampire said kindly. "Hello" Jasper answered back Have you seen any other vampire cross by here" "Yes I have" Jasper said with a straight face.

"I new I shouldn't of trusted that stupid blond" Walowick said from high in the tree. "Can you please tell me where he went?" the lead vampire ask "I'm sorry but I have killed him" Jasper answered "Excuse me?" "Yes well he came through here on a rampaged. He started attacking me so I had no choice but to kill him........ After I was finished ripping him apart I took him deep into the woods and burned the pieces" Now the other vampires were shocked "Well I guess we owe you a thanks" The lead vampire said. Jasper nodded. "Alright come on lets go" ... and then they disappeared.

Jasper stood there proud of his lie. "Hey man thanks" Walowick said coming up behind Jasper "No problem" Jasper said starting to take off "Wait ummmm..?" "My name is Jasper. "Nice to meet you Jasper..: "Nice to meet you to.... I suppose" "So where you going now. Back to your 'family' " Walowick said with a laugh "No! I don't think i'm welcomed home ever again" "Why what happened?" "Listen I don't have time to explain I have to go to the ....." Jasper paused "To where?" "No where. I guess I can tell you... You see my brother Edward found his soulmate after so long and everyone was so happy for him. Then i had to screw everything up for him" Jasper paused looking away.

Him and Walowick were now sitting on a rock. "Well what did you do?" "Well his soulmate is a human . Her name is Bella and my wife Alice" Jasper smiled at the thought of Alice but frowned as he continued "She wanted to throw a party for her" "wait your brother fell in love with a human" Walowick interrupted "Yeah any ways, she got a paper cut and.... Well it ended badly" "You ate her?" "No but came close to it" "Well sorry to here that" Walowick said getting up. " Where you gong to go?" Walowick ask as Jasper got up "Well there is one option I have left" "Wait don't tell me your going to go see the" "Yes I'm going to go see the Volturi" and with that Jasper was gone.

After Edward dropped Bella off he went home to pack "So where you going to go?" Rosalie ask "Not sure yet but i'm going to stay for like a day or two then i'm going to leave... did you guys find Jasper?" "No" Rosalie said sadly "NO!!!" they heard Alice scream from upstairs. Edward and Rosalie looked at each other and ran upstairs. When they got there everyone else was also there with worried expressions on there faces. "Alice what's wrong?" Emmett asked "I-Its Jasper he's going to Italy" "What!!!!!" everyone screamed "Alice are you sure?" Carlisle asked "Y-Yes I h-had a vision and s-saw Jasper entering the Volturi... he's going to kill himself"

**A\N" hey srry this chapter was suppose to be up friday but after I type it i forgot to press save so I had to rewrite it.. ugh =\ ..... and new moon was AWSOME!!!!!!! u guys have to see it.... i loved it ^_^ ..... k i think i fixed the paragraphs =\ .... hope thats better for you to read..... and i'm writing the next chapter so just be patient but it should be up late this week =] **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was just staring at Alice hoping her vision was wrong "He can't do this to us!!!" Rosalie yelled "Where is he heading now?" Carlisle ask "I don't know all I saw was Jasper walking up to Aro. Then my vision ended".

"We have to stop him" Esme cried out "Yeah but how?" Emmett ask "There is only one option we have. We have to go after him" Carlisle said

Jasper was still running through the woods . He needed to get to the nearest air port as quick as he could because he new his family will be looking for him. He couldn't hide anything from Alice.

When Jasper finally reached the air port he booked the earliest flight and soon enough he was on his way to Italy. Having nothing better to do Jasper decided to write a letter to his family. "Um excuse me?" Jasper said as one of the flight attendants walked by "Yes sir" she said as she stopped near him. Jasper look at her not breathing. Afraid to do something stupid but he had to say something "Um do you have a pen and paper?" he finally ask.

"Yes let me go get that for you" she said and walked way. Jasper laid back in his seat and sighed 'I hope they all will forget about me and just move on with there lives. I hope that Edward will come to his senses and change Bella so they can be happy together. I hope Alice forget me and find someone who really deserves her'

Jasper's thoughts were cut off by the flight attendant handing him the pen and paper "Thanks" Jasper said taking the pen and paper. He started to write right away.

Dear family,

I know what I did was wrong and I know that i'm a monster, but I still love you all. I'm sorry Edward that, that happened i'm a horrible brother and I know you'll never forgive me but please tell Bella that i'm sorry and I hope you guys live a happy life without me ruining it for you. Carlisle and Esme I wanted to thank you guys for everything you did. You took me and Alice in with open arms and treated us like we were your own kids, and I can't thank you two enough for that. I really do consider you guys as my parents and i'm sorry things ended so badly. I also wanted to say thanks to Emmett and Rosalie i'll never forget you two. I sure will miss winning every wrestling mach with you Emmett and going on our brotherly bounding hunting trips. Rose. I always consider you as my twin and is glad that I am a Hale. I'll miss you guys. _Alice. _words can't describe how much I love you. You are my everything. I hope that someday you will forgive me. I already made up my mind. I'm sorry but this is the only way out I can't live with this guilt for the rest of my life. I hope that you will move on and forget about me. But just remember one thing. I will always love you........ Well I guess this is goodbye forever. I love you all.

Love always Jasper

Jasper re read it then folded it up and put it in his back pocket. He wasn't sure how his family will receive it but he will make sure they do.

Walowick was still wondering the woods. 'I can't believe he is going to kill himself. Maybe his coven is like mine. Not that forgivable' Walowick's thoughts were interrupted by someone running past him.

"Walowick?" the guy said as he stopped right in front of Walowick. "Brunner?" "Your alive?" Brunner snarled at Walowick "Listen don't tell the others please!!" Walowick begged "Fine I won't if you chose to be normal" "No Brunner I'm not going to kill humans Walowick said glaring at him "Fine then wait till I tell everyone your alive then were going to kill you and that scared freak who liked to us"

"Wait Brunner!!" Walowick yelled but he was already gone "Crap" he whispered "Well I mind as well go try and stop Jasper from killing himself. My coven shouldn't find me there and maybe I can start my own coven. Walowick stood there for a minute and then took off.

**A\N: Well i finished sooner then i thought,,, so hers the next chapter ... oh and sorry for any spelling errors i haven't had a chance to reread it yet so bear with me here .... hope your enjoying it so far **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm sooo sorry for the wait you can yell at me if you like.... srry it took so long for an update but i've been busy with my other story "to far gone" so I kinda forgot about this one.. but you have a choice I can either write the next chapter for this story that will be up by next week or I can work on the next chapter for to far gone..... **

Brunner was running towards his coven "Sir sir sir!!" "What!!" the lead vampire snarled "Its Walowick he is still alive" "What!?? thats impossible" "Its true I just ran into him. Witch means that scared freak lied to us". It was quit for a little bit "So what are you going to do sir?" Brunner ask "You half go and find Walowick and when you do burn him alive. the rest come with me" The lead vampire instructed.

"Where we going sir?" Brunner ask "I have something planned for that lier" The lead vampire then pulled out a metal stake that had a really sharp point and had some kind of liquid dripping off of it "Whats that sir?" A vampire ask "Its a medal stake with deadly werewolf venom on it" "Yeah but sure i never new werewolf's even had venom" Brunner said confused "Oh no this is real werewolf venom, not the stupid shape shifters I mean real werewolf's. So once I impel this threw his dead heart he will die a slow and painful death" Then they all grinned evilly

"Alright we all ready?" Carlisle ask his family "Yeah but I'm worried about Bella though" Edward said "Don't worry she should be fine. It might take her awhile before she gets over it though" Carlisle told him "Yeah but what if she dose something really stupid. If anything ever happens to her I don't no what I would do" Edward said really worried "Um? not to be rude in all I mean Bella is like my best friend and i'm worried about her to. But the love of my life is about to kill himself!!!!!!!!!! can we pleas think about him for like two minutes" Alice said sounding angry at the last part.

"Alice is right Edward I mean I do think of Bella as a daughter but Jasper is in danger to and we need to help him. So are you coming or not?" Carlisle ask "Of course i am I can't let my brother kill himself" Edward said sounding guilty "Alright lets go" Carlisle said and they were off to save Jasper.

On the way to the airport Alice and Edward sat near each other in the back seat of Carlisle car "You okay?" Alice ask Edward who was staring at the floor "I don't know" he replied "What's wrong?" "Well I just feel this is all my fault. If Bella dose something stupid then its my fault. If Jasper kills himself its my fault" "Edward its not your fault. Its no ones fault. I know your worried about Bella but don't be I'll keep looking to make sure" Edward smiled then said "Thanks Alice.

After a few minutes of silence Edward looked at Alice and spoke up again "Alice if Jasper dose succeed in killing himself. What are you going to do?" Alice sighed and looked at Edward with the saddest expression on her face.

Edward new if should could cry she would be at this point "I really don't want to talk about it" Alice said looking away. Edward then dropped the subject.

In Italy Jasper found some woods to hide in till night fall. It was to sunny to go anywhere. "I know I need to act fast. Alice and the rest are most likely on there way" Jasper thought to himself "But what about the letter?" Jasper thought as he took a pice of folded paper out of his pocket.

Jaspers thoughts were then interrupted but ruffling from the bushes "Who's there?" "Its me Jasper don't worry" Walowick said coming out of the bush "Walowick?.... Perfect!!! you can deliver this to my family" Jasper said walking over to Walowick . "What?... no!.. I need you to think about what your doing" "Hey I saved you from your coven. you owe me at least this one favor" Jasper plead "Alright fine but once I " Walowick then looked around and noticed Jasper was gone. "Dam it"

Walowick looked at the paper then shoved it in his pocket. "How the hell am I suppose to know who his family is?... Maybe they will have a similar sent as him" Walowick then ran off.

The Cullens just arrived at the Italy airport "Finally we are here" Emmett said "I don't know what he's doing... He hasn't decided yet" Alice said worried "Okay well what are we going to do? We can't go ant where its to sunny" Edward said at vampire speed so the humans wouldn't hear him. "Well we can't just stay in this airport all day" Rosalie said "Okay... well I'm sure we all need to hunt so lets go to the nearest woods. Then we will go from there" Carlisle said.

After they all were satisfied with there thirst they met each other deep in the woods. "Okay what now?" Rosalie ask "Wait I hear something" Edward said and they all looked in the same direction. Walowick then came running at them and stopped a few feet away. "Who are you?" Carlisle ask calmly "Where sorry if we are intruding on your lands" Esme said kindly. "Wait he's a vegetarian like us and he knows Jasper" Edward said reading his mind. Walowick looked at him really surprised

"Hi I'm Walowick. Are you Jaspers family?" "Yes we are. How do you know Jasper?" Alice ask "Well Jasper kinda helped me out the other day so I'm helping him out by delivering this to you"

Walowick pulled out the paper and handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle then read it out loud.

_Dear family,_

_I know what I did was wrong and I know that i'm a monster, but I still love you all. I'm sorry Edward that, that happened i'm a horrible brother and I know you'll never forgive me but please tell Bella that i'm sorry and I hope you guys live a happy life without me ruining it for you. Carlisle and Esme I wanted to thank you guys for everything you did. You took me and Alice in with open arms and treated us like we were your own kids, and I can't thank you two enough for that. I really do consider you guys as my parents and i'm sorry things ended so badly. I also wanted to say thanks to Emmett and Rosalie i'll never forget you two. I sure will miss winning every wrestling mach with you Emmett and going on our brotherly bounding hunting trips. Rose. I always consider you as my twin and is glad that I am a Hale. I'll miss you guys. Alice. words can't describe how much I love you. You are my everything. I hope that someday you will forgive me. I already made up my mind. I'm sorry but this is the only way out I can't live with this guilt for the rest of my life. I hope that you will move on and forget about me. But just remember one thing. I will always love you........ Well I guess this is goodbye forever. I love you all._

_Love always Jasper_

Everyone was slight till ALice let out a cry "No h-he can't d-do this to m-me" "I can't believe he believes that" Edward said sounding depressed. Esme was also sobbing "Wait you guy's care about him?" Walowick ask "Of course we do he's family and we love him" Carlisle said "Yeah he may of made one mistake but we for give him. I mean he's my little bro and I don't want him to die" Emmett said really depressed

"Wow you guys really do care for him. I thought you guys were like my coven but your way better then them" Walowick said "Thank you Walowick" Carlisle said as Walowick took off. "Alright come on we have to save Jasper and we have to act fast" Carlisle said and then they were off


	5. Chapter 5

At the Volturi two guards are leading Jasper to Aro. "He's right in there" One of the guards said as Jasper walked through the door. "Sorry to bother you sir but he has come seeking a favor" The other guard said pointing to Jasper. "Well Hello" Aro said getting up and walking towards Jasper. "Hello Aro" Jasper said "Aren't you part of the Cullen coven?" Aro ask

"Yes I am. My name is Jasper and I have no more use of my undead life" "Oh so you come to kill yourself?" "Yes". Aro then smiled evilly "Well Jasper I don't know if I can do that" "And why not?" Jasper asked getting aggravated "Well. Your power is way to great to be wasted like that" "My power?" "Why yes. You do have the power to feel and manipulate the emotions of those around you... Don't you?" "Yes!!! stop playing games Aro and just kill me" Jasper nearly yelled "I will not kill you . But you are welcome to come join us. Your powers will be very useful" "Forget it!" Jasper snarled as he walked out.

_____

The Cullens were still in the woods trying to find away to get Jasper without walking in the sun. Then ALice had a vision. "What did you see?" Emmett ask "Aro denied his request so now he is going to walk out into the sun" Alice said in a panicky voice "Okay .. Do you know where?" Edward ask "Yeah behind the clock tower and we are running out of time" "OKay so lets hurry" Rosalie said before they took off.

_____

Jasper was standing under the clock tower looking at all the people "Well this is it" Jasper muttered to himself. "Wait!!!!!!!!" Jasper turned around to see Walowick standing there looking angry "Walowick? How did you find me?" "I followed your sent" Walowick said still angry. "Oh yeah I forgot about that"

"Oh yeah I delivered your letter to your family. And let me tell you something I thought you were being a idiot for wanting to kill yourself but I was understanding of that because I thought your family was like my coven. Unforgiving, Monsters, and cold hearted. They seemed loving and caring." Walowick started angry but then calmly said "Jasper those people really love you and care about you. You should of seen them. They all looked a mess. And the short girl with black hair was the wore" "Alice" Jasper whispered to himself.

"Look I didn't mean to yell at you but you can't do that to them. I mean if my Coven was like your family then I wouldn't take that for granted" Jasper sighed and took a step back "Yeah your right I am acting like an idiot" "So your not going to kill yourself?" Walowick asked "No your right I can't do that to them" Jasper said Walowick smiled and said "Good. Now you should go find them"

"Well well well. Look who we found. A voice said coming into view. "Oh crap my coven found me" Walowick said "Yes and we are going to finish what we started" "Listen Dakota just leave me alone and go back to your coven" Walowick said to the lead vampire "I'm sorry Walowick but we can't do that.. Brew can you take care of Walowick" Dakota said as six more vampires came out of the shadows.

One of them went up to Walowick and garbed him "What do you want me to do with him sir?" Brew asked "Burn him alive" Dakota said as Brew took Walowick away.

"Now as for you. I want you to die slowly and painfully" Jasper snarled at Dakota and was ready to fight "Brunner give me my weapon" Brunner then ran up to Dakota and gave him the stake. "Jasper snarled again and lunged at Dakota. But two other vampires grabbed him and held him back "Well this is the price you pay for lying to me!" Dakota then held up the stake.

"You see this. Its a ordinary metal stake... But this liquid over here" Dakota then traced the tip of the stake "This is werewolf venom. And now I'm going show you how it works" Dakota then impelled the venomous stake through Jasper's heart.

Jasper hissed out in pain and fell to his knees "Sir I hear people coming" Brunner said "Alright lets get out of here" Dakota and his coven left the injured Jasper crying out in pain . Jasper fell back on his back. His chest heaving with every breath he took.

**A/n Ik cliffy!!! but i will try my hardest to update really soon.... so please do me a favor and review =]... and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I will try and fix them soon **


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was running as fast as she could towards the clock tower. Everyone else was following closely behind "Alice what did you see?" Emmett ask "I saw Jasper getting attacked so we have to hurry!"

Finally she got to where her vision took place. Alice let out a gasp "Jasper!!!!" she yelled running to his side. She knelt down beside him and took his hand in hers "Jasper?" she whispered "Can you hear me... baby?" Jasper slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his soulmate "A-Alice?" "Yes its me. Please hang in there. Don't give up" "Alice. I-I'm s-s-so sorry" Jasper managed too say through clenched teeth "Shhhhh. Its okay Jasper no one blames you for what happened"

"Alice!!!" Edward yelled "Over hear" then the hole family appeared. They all gasped as they looked at Jasper. Then they ran to his side. "Jasper can you hear me?" Carlisle ask. Jasper nodded painfully "Okay we need to get him home Now" Carlisle said "Um what about this?" Emmett said pointing to the stake sticking out from Jasper's chest. "That needs to come out" Carlisle said as him and Emmett grabbed it and tried to pull it out.

Rosalie bent down on Jasper's other side "Come on Jasper don't give up we are going to save you. I'll make sure...I don't want to lose my twin" Alice looked over at Rosalie and smiled "Okay Edward hold Jasper's shoulders. Alice and Rosalie hold down his legs" Carlisle told them. They quickly did as told "Okay Emmett pull" Carlisle said as they pulled on the stake. Slowly it started to come out and once it did come out Jasper hissed out in pain.

Carlisle knelt down beside Jasper again "Um what are we going to do? We can't go back to Forks and we need a place to stay" Alice said "I know Alice . We can get a place in Alaska but we are going to have to travel on foot" "Um you guys go head i'm going to go my own way" Edward said "Why?" Esme ask sadden of the idea "I just need my space. So bye" Edward said then he took off.

Rosalie grumbled something under he breath. "Well we should go now" Carlisle said getting up "Why did he go?" Esme ask looking at Carlisle with sad eyes "Its his choice. just give him a little space for now. But right now we need to get Jasper out of here" Carlisle said. "Right. I got him" Emmett said as he carefully lifted Jasper up "What about the huge hole in his chest?" Rosalie pointed out "Okay take off his shirt. We will use it to cover the wound."

So Alice and Rosalie carefully took Jasper's shirt off and Carlisle wrapped it around Jasper's hole upper chest. "OKay lets go now" Carlisle said and then they were off.

_____________

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper decided to stay in a hotel while Carlisle and Esme went to go get a house and set everything up. Jasper was on the bed and every now and then he would whimper or cry out in pain. Alice was sitting on the bed near Jasper. Its been two day's since the attack and Jasper just kept getting worse "Come on Jasper hold on. OKay?" Emmett said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Rosalie then came into the room "Okay we can go now. I talked to dad and everything is set up" Emmett then lifted Jasper up and then they left.

____________

In Alaska Carlisle and Esme are in there new home "Okay the kids are on their way" Carlisle said walking into the living room where Esme was "Why do I keep losing my kids?" esme said sounding like she was crying. Carlisle sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "Edward left us and now Jasper is i-injured and w-we h-have n-no idea how to help h-him. Carlisle I-I don't want t-to lose him" Esme sobbed out "Honey listen to me. Its going to be okay. Edward just needs a little space. He will come back and Jasper well I won't let him die"

They just sat there embracing each other. Then they heard the door opening . They got up quickly and walked towards the entrance where Rose, Alice Em and Jasper were "Emmett go put Jasper in the master bed room upstairs" Carlisle instructed. Emmett did as told and walked up the stairs. Carlisle gave everyone a reassuring look before heading upstairs to check on Jasper.

**A/n .. Ya ik short but i really wanted to post it... any way hope you like the story and don't forget to review **


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was in the master bedroom watching Carlisle check on Jasper. "How bad is the pain?" Carlisle ask him "W-W-Worse t-then a v-vampire bite" "Do you know what was on the stake to cause you this much pain?" "I-It w-was werewolf v-venom" "Werewolf venom?" Carlisle said to himself "Well Jasper I really wish I could give you something for the pain but nothing will have any effect on you.. But we should wrap your wound properly"

Carlisle then unwrapped the shirt and handed it to Alice. "Aw I actually liked this shirt now it's all ripped" "Rose can you go get me some bandages please?" Carlisle ask. Rose nodded and left. "Ewww dude that looks gross" Emmett said looking at the hole in Jasper's chest. Alice then smacked the back of his head "Owww. What!"

Jasper closed his eyes trying to focus on what's going on but the room just kept spinning and he could barely hear the voices calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone's worried faces before everything went black "Jasper!" Carlisle said shaking him a little

Rosalie then came back in with the bandages and handed them to Carlisle. Carlisle then wrapped the wound and then he sighed heavily. "Well I guess we can just hope that heals on its own" Alice then walked over and sat on the bed next to Jasper "Well you all look like you can use a good hunt" Carlisle said looking at everyone. "I'm fine I went hunting while we were in the hotel" Rosalie said "Okay you can stay with Jasper while we go and hunt" Carlisle said. Then he looked at Alice "You coming?" Alice nodded and kissed Jasper on the forehead before getting up and leaving with the rest of the family.

Rosalie was checking out hers and Emmett's new room. She was lying on the bed when she heard a soft whimper followed by a "Hello?" She quickly got up and walked into the master bedroom. "Rose?" Jasper said as she walked in "Where is everyone else?" "They went hunting… Its only me and you" "Oh. How long have I been out for?" "For about a half an hour"

Jasper sighed and said "I wish Aro would have killed me when I told him to" "JASPER HALE!!" Rosalie screamed "Don't you ever say that again!" "Well I deserve it. I almost killed Bella and we all know that her life is way more important than mine" "Jasper Whitlock Hale!!!! Stop thinking that "Well its true Rose. Everybody rather have Bella then me"

Rosalie took a deep breath before saying "Jasper I will hurt you if you ever say something like that again" Jasper looked away and Rosalie sighed "Listen Jasper, Bella will never mean more to us then you. Your life will always be more important to u. Well to me Alice, Emmett, Mom, and Dad. Edward I can't really speak for"

Jasper then looked back ay Rosalie and said "Yeah but you couldn't feel their emotions after I tried to kill her. Now they are all worried about her because of me" "Jasper. I can't read minds but I know for a fact that no one is thinking about Bella. They are all worried about you. That's why you can't give up this whole family will be crushed without you.

Jasper then had a small smile on his face "Thanks Rose" "Your welcome and remember if you say anything like that again I'll kill you myself" Jasper chuckled a little bit. "It's……… Really…….. Hot……In…… Here" Jasper said panting "Jasper you okay?" Rosalie ask scared. Then she heard everyone else arrive home. Rose then ran downstairs "Carlisle!!!" "What?" Carlisle said running to Rosales side "Its Jasper" Without another word they all ran upstairs

When they got to the room Jasper was still panting and his chest was heaving. Alice ran to his side as did Carlisle. "Jasper what's wrong?" Alice ask worried "Its….really….hot….in…here" he panted out. Carlisle then placed his hand on Jasper's forehead "You feel really warm son… Rose go to the study down the hall and look through the books till you find something on werewolf's venom" Rose then left without another word. "Carlisle what's wrong with him?" Esme ask scared "I don't know… Alice can you go get some ice?" Carlisle ask and Alice nodded as she left the room.

Carlisle's phone began to ring. He looked at who was calling "Its Edward" he said as he left the room with Esme following.

Emmett then walked over to Jasper "Hey little bro" "H-hey" "Listen man I know you wanted to kill yourself but you can't give up. I mean you're my little brother… the fun one. Edward won't play video game with me or make stupid bets and he complains too much so you can't leave.. not now not ever!" "Thanks Em that means a lot to me and I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting" Jasper sighed "I can't believe what I did. You guys must be disappointed in me" "Jasper no one is disappointed in you. You made one little mistake. It was like your first slip up in so long.. If anything we are proud of you " Jasper looked up at Emmett and smiled but then he found the room spinning again "Jasper!"he heard Emmett yell before it all faded to black

**A/n heyy hope you liked this chapter and remember to review it!!!! Please **


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett shook Jasper trying to wake him up "Come on Jazz this isn't funny. Wake up." Just then Alice came back in with the ice "Jasper?" she said walking up to him "He just passed out and I don't know why" Emmett said "Carlisle!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled as she placed the small bag of ice on Jasper's forehead

Then Carlisle came running in "He passed out again" Alice told him "I found something" Rosalie said coming in the room with Esme following "What does it say?" Carlisle ask "It says that the werewolf venom is very powerful and dangerous. Mostly to Vampires"

"I never even new werewolf's had venom" Emmett said "It also says that once a venomous werewolf bites a vampire the vampire will die instantly. They wouldn't even have time to feel the pain"

Everybody looked at each other confused "But" Rosalie continued "If the venom is injected through the vampires heart then they will die a slow and painful death" everyone looked at Jasper "I-Is there any w-way w-we c-can save h-him?" Alice ask sobbing "It says the only way the bitten vampire can be saved is to try and suck out all the werewolf venom. But depending on how long the venom has been in his system it could be to late" "W-Well we have to t-try" Alice said still sobbing

"Okay Emmett hold him down. I'm going to try and suck out the werewolf venom and I don't know how he is going to react" Carlisle said and Emmett did as he was told.

Carlisle took a deep breath before sinking his teeth into Jaspers flesh. He bit him right above the wound on his chest hoping to get most of the venom out. Jasper's eyes shot open and he let out a painful scream.

Jasper tried to escape but Emmetts hold on him prevented that "Jazz calm down we are only helping you" Emmett said to his brother who was hissing out in pain.

Once Carlisle was sure he got out most of the venom out he got up and left the room.

Jaspers screams had stopped and Emmett released him but Jasper was whimpering now . After about an hour Jasper was completely silent.

Carlisle then cam back in "Where did you go?" Rosalie ask "I went for a quick hunt… That werewolf venom his really strong" Carlisle replied "But how is Jasper been?" "He's been quit" Alice said who was holding Jasper's hand

Carlisle then walked over to Jasper and said "Well there's nothing we can do now. We're just going to have to wait and hope for the best"

_**( 3 months later)**_

Its been 3 and a half months since everything happened. Jaspers condition never changed. Although he wasn't dead he was still in a lot of pain. Carlisle was even thinking about putting Jasper out of his misery. He didn't like the idea either, he really didn't. He didn't ever want to think about one of his kids dying but Jasper was in so much pain.

He had no other choice. He didn't want that kind of life for his son "What are you thinking about?" Esme brought Carlisle out of his thoughts. Carlisle looked down at his wife before saying "Ending Jasper's pain"

Esme got off the couch and looked at her husband with an hurt expression "Carlisle y-you c-can't" Carlisle also stood up "I really don't want to but do you really want this life for him to?" "Carlisle please just give him one more month" Esme plead

Carlisle sighed as he embraced Esme in a hug and said "One more month"

**A/N srry 4 the shorness ... next chapter will be alot longer and ya... well reveiw anyways ... thanks =]**


	9. Chapter 9

Alice was laying on the bed hugging Jasper close to her. Just then she got lost in one of her visions. After the vision ended she let out a gasp "Oh no Bella is going to kill herself!!!"

Then Rosalie walked in "What's wrong Alice?" "Its Bella she is going to jump off a cliff and kill herself!!…. I have to go stop her" Alice said jumping off the bed. She gave Jasper one more kiss before running out the door. Rose quickly pulled out her cell phone and walked out.

Esme and Carlisle quickly ran upstairs to Jasper's room "Rose!!" Carlisle called out "What?" Rosalie ask coming back in the room "Alice had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff " "Oh my god is she alright?" Esme ask worried "I don't know Alice went to go stop her"

**Hours later **

**(Alice already yelled at Bella and they are now on there way to stop Edward from killing himself)**

"What do you mean Edward want to kill himself!!" Bella ask freaking out "Well he hasn't decided. Guess he's still thinking about the whole Jasper a-accident" Alice said trying not sob. **(A/N she is sobbing cuz of Jasper not cuz Edward is trying to kill himself) **"What do you mean Alice?" Alice sighed "Well after he tried eating you he felt really guilty and he wanted to" Alice paused not wanting to say the rest "He wanted to……. To kill himself"

Bella looked at the ground feeling really guilty "I'm so sorry Alice.. I didn't mean to I mean I" Alice cut he off "I know Bella its not your fault"

Alice then got lost in another vision "I swear to god he can be such an idiot at times" Alice said. She didn't really mean it like that but doesn't he relies what they all went through with Jasper. How hurt he was to find out his brother wanted to end his like. Now look at what he is doing "Why what's he doing?" Bella ask worried "He is going to walk out in the sun. Just like Jasper tried .. He still thinks your dead" "Come on Alice drive faster we don't have time!!!!!" "Calm down Bella" Alice told her

Finally they made it to Italy "Go Bella I can't come. If he reads my mind he will walk out faster" Bella then ran out of the car Alice sighed as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" "Carlisle? Listen Bella is going to stop Edward so I guess you will want to come down here?" "Yes we will come and meet you guys and I'll have Emmett watch Jasper" "Okay thanks… how is my Jazzy doing" "The same" Carlisle said "Okay well bye" Alice said and hung up the phone.

**(In Alaska)**

Carlisle sighed as he hung up his phone. He turned to look at his worried wife "Don't worry Bella is going to save him" "Oh tank god" Esme said hugging Carlisle "But who is going to save Jasper?" Carlisle hugged he tighter before saying "His family is going to Save him. And don't worry I will try my hardest to save him"

They were quiet for a few minutes then Esme said "Okay we should go now" Carlisle nodded "Emmett!" he called out "Yeah?" Emmett ask coming down the stairs "We have to go and meet everybody in Italy" Carlisle told him "Okay so you want me to stay here and keep an eye on Jazz?" "Exactly.. Thanks Em… come on Rose we're leaving!" Carlisle said as they all left.

**(Back in Italy… the whole ****Volturi scene already happened)**

Rose , Esme and Carlisle got out of the car and walked towards Bella , Edward and Alice. Esme ran up to Edward and hugged him tightly "Don't you ever do that to me again" "Sorry mom" "Come on Bella lets get you in the car before you pass out" Alice said dragging Bella to the car

"How could you do this to me!!!" Edward yelled at Rosalie "You know you really are a cold hearted bitch!!!" "Oh I'm the cold hearted bitch. You know damn well this is all your fault you should have never left Bella in the first place! And at least I care about this family!" Rosalie spat back "What are you talking about? I do care about this family" "Oh really? Have you once called to see how Jasper was doing? To see if he was even alive!"

Now Edward looked defeated "He thinks you hate him you know" Rosalie said before heading to the car.

**(Back at Alaska) **

Everyone was packing. Besides Alice who was upstairs with Jasper "A-Alice?" "Yes Jasper" "I-I love you" "I….love… you ..to" Alice said in between sobs "And that's why you have to fight Jasper. You're my whole world and if you die then my whole world will come down" Alice hugged Jasper closer to her.

"Alice?" Alice looked up at Edward who was standing in the door way "May I have a minute with Jazz?" "Of course.. Bye Jazzy" Alice said before kissing Jasper and leaving

"Hey Jazz" Edward said walking up to Jasper "H-Hey" "I'm a horrible brother aren't I?" Edward said "Well I haven't been the best brother either" "What are you talking about jasper?" "Well I mean I almost ate your girlfriend"

Edward took a seat on the edge of the bed "Listen Jazz I don't blame you for that. I couldn't even stay in the room after that" "Edward I almost killed her because of a paper cut. I'm the weakest link in thus family" "You are not the weakest link Jasper." "Thanks Edward but how can you be so forgiven" "Because Jazz you're my brother no matter what happens I will never hate you… and besides if you die I'm left alone with Emmett" Edward said laughing little "Thanks Ed. You and Em are the bet brothers any one can ask for" "No problem. Just please hang in there. Alice needs you.. We all need you"

Jasper just gave him a small smile "Oh and we are moving back soon so I'll have Emmett come get you" Jasper groaned before closing his eye's "Just hang in there buddy" Edward said before leaving

**A/N Okay I am sooooo sorry if this chapter is confusing I tried to make it less confusing but I didn't work lol… well review … thanks y'all =] **


	10. Chapter 10

The Cullens were now back in forks. Everything was almost back to normal. Rose and Emmett were in the living room watching TV. Carlisle was back at work, Esme was unpacking the last minute stuff, Edward was somewhere with Bella and Alice was upstairs with Jasper.

Alice was holding Jasper close to her when she heard the front door slam. Alice left the sleeping Jasper and went down stairs "What's wrong Edward?" Alice ask greeting Edward "That stupid mutt. I mean I can't thank him enough for keeping Bella safe while I was gone but dose he has to be such an ass "Well what do you expect from a stupid smelly mutt" Alice said walking away into the living room.

"How's Jazz holding up?" Edward ask following Alice "Not getting any worse but also not getting any better" "Well smells like the pup followed you home" Emmett said just as the door bell rang.

Edward got up and when he opened the door he was greeted by a very pissed Jacob "Okay you listen to me leach if you kill Bella and turn her into a bloodsucking monster just remember you and your whole family will be dead" "Listen Jacob I don't want to take away Bella's soul but that choice isn't up to you" "She's not safe here with you leaches. She will be much safer with me"

Edward sighed "I will never let anything happen to her Jacob" "Oh really? Then explain to me how the leach with all the scars almost killed Bella!" 'How the hell did he find that out?' Edward thought to himself "It wasn't Jasper's fault!" "Well just remember this we will do anything to protect Bella and if that means killing one of you then so be it" Jacob said giving Edward a death stare before leaving.

Edward slammed the door and walked back into living room "What was that all about?" Rosalie ask "I think the dogs are after Jasper " "What are you talking about Edward?" Alice ask "Jacob some how found out about what happened at Bella's 18th birthday, and before he left I heard in his thoughts that he was going to tell Sam and plain an attack.

Alice got up with rage in her eye's "No smelly mutt is going near my Jasper. I will kill every one of them if they even try and this time I won't care that Bella and the mutt are best friends I'll tear his head off if I have to!" Emmett also stood up "Yeah I'm with Alice on this one screw Bella's feeling's for Jacob. If him and his pack of mongrels touch my little brother then there dead meat!"

Deep in the woods outside of Italy Walowick and some other vampire are running through the woods till the strange vampire stopped in his tracks and said "Okay I think your good now .. The others aren't following" " Hey man thanks for saving my ass back there" Walowick said "No problem. So what's your history?"

Walowick sighed then said "Well I don't eat humans. I only feed off of animals and well my old coven didn't agree so they kind of want me dead now" "Wow sorry to here that dude. Oh and I'm Stephen. Stephen Grace" "I'm Walowick" Walowick said as they shook hands.

It was quit till Walowick spoke up "So what' your story?" "Well it's a really long story" Stephen said "I've got time"

Stephen chuckled a little "Well When I was in collage me and some friends deiced to do a school project on Dread" "Dread?" Walowick said "Yes. About peoples fears and what causing them. Well it was all going well till Quaid started going crazy and he started using peoples fears agents them. And.."

Stephen stopped trying to continue without getting mad "He started hurting my friends so, well long story short I got stabbed with an axe by one of Quaid's victims and he thought I was dead but I was still alive.. Barely. I don't really no what happened next but I remember a burning and then waking up like this"

Walowick was speechless "Wow duded I'm so sorry to hear that" "Yeah. Hey maybe we should start our own coven. You know find others with dark past. And the whole animal thing.. I'm in" Walowick smiled "Nice but first I want to check up on a old friend" Walowick said as both vampires left.

**A\N Wow seems like for ever since I updated =\.. Lol srry about that… hope u still like it =] Oh and my profile pic is what Stephen looks like in my story….**


End file.
